


Lost Without You

by ldybug123



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I suck at tags, Katsuki Yuuri with 2 u's, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Original Character(s), Otabek and Yuri are dating, Viktor is 28, Viktor spelled with a k, Violence, Warnings May Change, Yuri is 16, Yuuri is 24, Yuuri lives with viktor, because why not, but I love him, everyone else does it, relationships may change (i may add some later), takes place in Saint Petersburg, unsure on whether or not to make this a series or just one story, yay, yuri is a smol angry bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldybug123/pseuds/ldybug123
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky goes missing after he mysteriously disappeared from the rink one night after practice.  Everyone, Otabek especially, is heartbroken from his disappearance. But what will happen when evidence turns up that Yuri has been kidnapped?Haha I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will eventually get to the point where it's not for the faint of heart. There will be descriptions of violence and possibly rape (I haven't decided). If you don't like that kind of stuff, I recommend that you do not read this.
> 
> " = dialogue  
> ' = thoughts

Chapter 1

 

Yuri Plisetsky had just finished practicing his short program for the upcoming Grand Prix Final. It was currently around 6:00 PM, and he had plans to meet Otabek for dinner at 7:00 PM. He planned to go home first and take a quick shower. He removed his skates and put his normal shoes on before walking towards the exit of the rink. On his way out, he saw Viktor kissing Yuuri. "Oy! Get a room! You two are disgusting!" He yelled at them. Viktor just smirked and kissed Yuuri on the cheek once more. Yuri scoffed and exited the building, walking towards the direction of his grandfather's house. "Crap. It's cold. I should have brought a sweatshirt or something." Yuri muttered angrily to himself. He turned the corner and began walking down the street, noticing that it was less crowded than usual. He didn't really pay attention to it though. After a while, he found himself in the area where the alley was. "Crap. This alley freaks me out." He said to himself, walking quickly to get by it as fast as possible. However, he didn't succeed. A rough hand reached out and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him into the alley. Yuri was prepared to scream, but his mouth was quickly covered by a large hand. The man just smirked as Yuri struggled to escape his grasp, but he just held on to him tighter. The last thing Yuri remembered was a sharp pain in his neck, and a voice saying, "Good night, my precious Yurochka." Then, everything went black.

* * *

 

 Otabek stood outside of the restraunt Yuri had agreed to meet him at. 'It's already 7:30. He's late.' He thought to himself. Otabek pulled out his phone and called Yuri's grandfather. "Hello?" Came the voice from the other end of the phone. "Hey. It's Otabek. Have you seen Yuri? He hasn't shown up for dinner yet." Otabek asked the man on the other line. "No. He never came home after practice." Yuri's grandfather replied softly, seemingly worried. "Oh...I see. Well, I'll call Viktor and see if him or Yuuri have seen him. Thanks for your help." Otabek said, hanging up the phone and calling Viktor. "Viktor. It's Otabek. Is Yurio with you?" He asked him quickly. "No. I thought he was going to dinner with you?" Vikor asked Otabek curiously. "He was supposed to, but he never showed up. His grandfather hasn't seen him either." Otabek said to Viktor, wondering where Yuri could have gone. "I'll ask Yuuri if he's seen him. I'll be right back." Viktor said, and Otabek heard the sound of Viktor setting the phone down. He waited patiently for Viktor to come back to the phone. After a few minutes, Viktor picked up the phone again. "No, he hasn't seen him." Viktor said apoligetically to Otabek. "Ok. Thanks for checking." Otabek said before hanging up the phone again. He sighed, one question lingering in his mind. 'Where did Yuri go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

'W...Where am I? My head hurts...' Yuri thought to himself, trying to move. "Ah. Your awake." He heard a voice say from somewhere in the room. "W..Where...who...are you?" He said quietly, his voice hoarse. He quickly realized a blindfold was tied tightly over his eyes and his arms were restrained somehow, most likely with rope. "None of your buisness, my precious Yurochka." He heard someone say, followed with a slight chuckle. He heard footsteps coming closer to wherever he was. Whoever was here with him ripped the blindfold off, and dull light leaked into his vision, along with the outline of what seemed to be a person. Yuri looked around at his surroundings now that he could see, and realized that he was laying on a dirty mattress, and that he only wore a thin shirt and some thin sweatpants. His arms were indeed restrained with rope, that wrapped around his wrists tightly and was attached to a hook on the wall. Suddenly, all of the memories from earlier flowed back into Yuri's head, and he panicked a little, struggling against the rope."Calm down please, Yurochka." The same voice commanded, stroking his fingers down his cheek, causing Yuri to flinch. "You...who are you? What do you want with me?!" Yuri demanded the man, fear seeping out from what felt like his entire being. "My name is Alexei. That is all I am willing to say for now." The man, now known as Alexei, said before climbing up the stairs, making Yuri realize he was in the basement. The door to the basement closed, leaving Yuri in pure darkness. He began to shiver, it was cold in the basement, and he was afraid. So very afraid. 'I want to go home...Dedushka...Beka...save me...please...' Yuri thought to himself, tears slipping from his eyes as he shivered.

* * *

 

Otabek sat in his living room and sighed to himself. It had been two days since anyone had seen Yuri. 'Makes me wonder if something happened to him. God, I hope not.' He  thought to himself, running his fingers through Yuri's cat's fur. He had been tasked with taking care of the cat since Yuri wasn't around to do so. He sighed and looked over to his desk, where a picture of Yuri sat. He was holding an oversized plush cat that Otabek had won for him at the carnival when they went a couple months ago. That was his favorite picture of Yuri, since a smile practically stretched across his whole face. Suddenly, his phone rang and he picked it up to see who was calling. It was Viktor. He quickly answered the phone. "Hello?  Viktor, is something up?" He asked Viktor curiously. "Yes...you...you need to come over...right now!" Viktor sounded really frantic, and it also seemed like he had been crying. "Ok, I'll be right there." Otabek said, hanging up and rushing to his motorcycle. 'I wonder what Viktor was so upset about?' He thought to himself as he sped off.

* * *

 Otabek arrived at Viktor's house about 30 minutes later. He rang the doorbell, and Yuuri instantly answered the door. He looked like he had been crying as well, but Otabek didn't comment on it and walked into the house, followed by Yuuri. He walked into the living room where Viktor, Makkachin, Yuuri, and some boy that he'd never seen before.  The boy looked rather nervous, almost as if something was on his mind. Otabek sat down on one of the couches and looked at the boy. "So, who are you?" He asked the boy.  "Um...my name is Dimitry...nice to meet you..." The boy replied, and Otabek could immediately tell that he was shy and polite. Then, Viktor spoke up. "Dimitry. Would you mind  telling Otabek what you told us?" He whispered softly to Dimitry. "Ah...sure..." Dimitry said, turning to Otabek. "Um...your friend...Yuri...he has been kidnapped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe cliffhanger.  
> By the way, dedushka means grandpa in Russian.
> 
>  
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7e/be/db/7ebedba146066aed8a0ab56b3dbb66fd.jpg
> 
> This is what Dimitry looks like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Otabek stared at Dimitry for a minute, trying to comprehend what he'd just said. "W-What do you mean he was kidnapped? How...do you know?" Otabek asked Dimitry, his voice shaky and nervous with shock. "I was in a small store and I saw him walk by some alleyway. I saw a man reach out and pull him into the alleyway...and then...he stabbed Yuri's neck with a needle. Then...he passed out and...I didn't see where they went..." Dimitry explained to Otabek. "Oh, but I kind of saw what the man looked like. He had short brown hair, a little bit of a beard, brownish eyes, and an average build." Dimitry said to everyone in the room. Otabek suddenly felt a surge of anger come over him. This kid... "So you saw what happened and...you didn't DO ANYTHING?!" Otabek yelled at Dimitry, standing up suddenly from the couch. This caused Dimitry to flinch slightly. "I...I'm sorry..." He said softly to Otabek, seemingly ashamed. Viktor stood up and walked over to Otabek. "Hey, why don't you go to another room and calm down a bit?" Viktor suggested to Otabek. "Fine." Otabek snapped, exiting the room. Viktor sighed and sat down next to Dimitry. "I'm sorry about him." Viktor said to Dimitry. "No it's fine. Yuri must be really special to Otabek, huh?" Dimitry said back to Viktor. "Yeah...Yuri's his boyfriend..." Viktor explained to Dimitry. "I see...I didn't know...I should have done something." Dimitry said regretfully to Viktor. "No...just you telling us what happened helped a lot. Thank you Dimitry." Viktor said sincerly to Dimitry. "It's no problem." Dimitry replied to Viktor. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Otabek paced back and forth into the room he had gone to. 'Why didn't he do anything? He saw someone about to be kidnapped...no...not just someone...Yuri. He should have done something.' Otabek thought angrily to himself. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Yuuri enter the room. "Otabek." Yuuri said in a calm voice, approaching him. "What?" Otabek snapped back, still upset. "Look...I know your upset but...just having information on what happened really helps. And we also know what the man looks like." Yuuri said to Otabek. "Yeah but...he should have done something instead of just watching while Yuri was kidnapped." Otabek snapped at Yuuri. "It'll all turn out ok, Otabek. Besides, now we have a better chance of finding him since we can report what happened to the police." Yuuri explained to Otabek. "God...I'm just...so scared...I love him...what if...we don't find him..." Otabek whispered, a few tears slipping from his eyes. Yuuri simply wrapped his arms around Otabek, hugging him and reassuring him. "We will find him." Yuuri reassured Otabek. Otabek simply nodded against Yuuri's shoulder, pulling out of his arms. "Thank you Yuuri." Otabek said sincerly to him.

* * *

 

Yuri was rudely awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. "Otabek...just five more minutes..." He muttered sleepily. "Get up." A harsh voice said, yanking his arm. Yuri opened his eyes and saw a man leaning over him. Then, Yuri remembered what happened. 'Oh right...I was kidnapped...' Yuri thought to himself. "What do you want from me?" Yuri snapped at the man. The man scowled and slapped him across the cheek. Yuri's head flung to the side and he winced. "I have to lay down some ground rules. Number one, no talking to me rudely in any way. Number two, you will always answer me when I speak to you. Number three, if you are rude or do not answer me, you WILL be punished. Number four, always address me as Master Alexei. Do you understand, Yurochka?" Alexei explained to Yuri in a harsh tone. Yuri swallowed and looked up at Alexei, his eyes betraying his fear. "Y-Yes...Master Alexei..." Yuri whispered with a shaky voice. "Good boy." Alexei said, petting Yuri's hair. 'Like a dog.' Yuri thought harshly. "Oh yes. I've already taken the liberty of disposing of your phone, so no one can find you here." Alexei stated before leaving the basement. Yuri whimpered quietly, he had never felt so vulnerable and scared in his life. 'Beka...' Yuri thought before drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fi50.tinypic.com%2F2jfynw8.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fmyanimelist.net%2Fforum%2F%3Ftopicid%3D281089%26show%3D380&docid=2HltHePzfYgqHM&tbnid=V5sF5DiZSzIg1M%3A&vet=1&w=600&h=440&hl=en&bih=638&biw=1366&q=adult%20anime%20man&ved=0ahUKEwjM297py6HSAhXKPCYKHU4cAfwQMwhfKAMwAw&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
> This is what Alexei looks like.


End file.
